


Tell Them We Were Strong

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot



Series: Life Beyond Death [2]
Category: Bleach, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Original Character(s), Other, Prisoner of War, and all the other dirty things that are the fallout of the war with Aizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's captured by the Shinigami and held in the Twelfth Division for "research" which is more like a cover term for torture in the name of science. So by the time she's at this point, the only thing she can think about is hope that her cubs and Betas are safe, and that they remember her with honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Them We Were Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't happen in the timeline for a while, but it's the next piece that was finished. So here y'all go.

When you speak of the ones who fought in the war,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
Spinning the old tale how we walked out the door,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
Sing to the cubs in their beds safe and sound,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
Of the Alphas and Betas who refused to back down,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
  
They marched on our lands, and they ransacked our homes,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
Plundered the weak and devoured our bones,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
Killing and reaping, they took us alive,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
Speak not of the things that we did to survive,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
  
In the darkest of nights and the longest of days,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
With holes in our souls and our hearts set ablaze,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
For the ones that we lost, and the ones that got out,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
For the ones by the hearthside that carried no doubt,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
  
Strung up and tortured or abandoned to die,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
We met them undaunted with a great battle cry,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
For at the end of it all our people still live,  
Tell them we were STRONG.  
Because we do not forget and we will not forgive!  
TELL THEM WE ARE STRONG!


End file.
